James Tiberius Kirk!
by Eris historia
Summary: Kirk's lover is not pleased with him and lets Kirk know, with his full name.


Pavel Chekov stepped into his quarters and stopped as soon as he entered. His quarters were destroyed! He couldn't believe his eyes as he looked around at the room. Clothes were strewn all over his desk, his chairs, his bed, and the floor. PADDs were strewn haphazardly all around the room. Plates were stacked on chairs and on his table and desk. Who the hell had been in his room and why would they leave it looking like this?

Pavel leant down and picked up one of his gold uniform shirts from the floor. He started to fold it, when he noticed that somehow his shirt had gained a few extra ranks. A rank of captain, to be exact. _This is odd_, Pavel thought.

His curiosity piqued, he bent down to pick up some of the PADDs that were lying around. He quickly looked through the first few pages on one, seeing immediately that they were requisition forms. Requisition forms meant for the captain. "Jim!!" Pavel muttered angrily.

"Computer, vhat is ze location of Keptin Kirk?" Pavel asked angrily.

"Captain Kirk is located in the Mess Hall," the computer's cool voice responded to Pavel.

"Zank you," Pavel replied.

* * *

Pavel strode angrily through the halls of the Enterprise on his way to the Mess Hall. Other crew members quickly leapt out of his way. After all, it wasn't very often that the easy-going, bubbly navigator had such a dark look on his face, so it was a little alarming to see him glowering as he stalked down the hallway.

Pavel reached the Mess Hall and stormed through the doorway. He quickly looked around and spotted the person that he was looking for.

"James Tiberius Kirk!" Pavel bellowed as he stomped over to the captain.

"Yes, _Ensign_?" Jim replied with a cocked eyebrow and a smirk on his face.

That stopped Pavel for an instant. Granted, the rest of the crew knew about the relationship between the navigator and the captain, but they still tried to keep the relationship separate from their jobs, and technically, the captain still was on duty, even though he was at dinner.

"I vould like to speak vith you, Keptin, in private, please, " Pavel ground out.

"Sure thing, Ensign," Jim said easily.

Pavel grabbed Jim's arm and all but dragged him out of the Mess Hall. As they exited, Pavel looked around and quickly spotted an alcove that he pulled Jim into. Jim had another smirk on his face as he put his arms around Pavel's waist.

"If you wanted to have a quickie, Pasha, you could have just sent me a message. There was no reason to pull me away from dinner," Jim said while his hands attempted to find their way under Pavel's shirt.

"Stop- stop it, Jim!" Pavel said angrily, as he twisted away from Jim's hands.

"What's the matter?" Jim asked, confused. He wasn't sure what he had done to make Pavel this angry.

"Vhat is ze matter? Vhat is ze matter? Ze matter is, Jim, is zat my quarters are an absolute mess. And it is all yours! Your shirts! Your PADDs! Your dirty dishes! All over _my_ quarters! Vhat the hell did you do in zem? Vhen vere you even in zere long enough to make such a mess? I cannot live like zat! Now, instead of relaxing, like I had planned for ze evening, I now must clean up after you, so that _I_ can find anyzing in _my_ quarters!"

"What are you talking about, Pasha? What mess?" Jim asked confused.

Pavel grabbed Jim once again and pulled him to his quarters. As the doors opened, Jim saw the mess that was once Pavel's quarters. His mouth dropped open into an 'oh' as he surveyed the room.

"Pavel, I'm sorry. I- I didn't even realize-"

"Vhen vere you even in here? Vhy did you leave everzing all ower?" Pavel asked, angrily.

Jim shuffled his feet, looking sheepish. "When you were working on the propulsion experiment with Scotty, I- I missed you. So, I came to your quarters so that- so that I could feel like I was still with you. Look, it's cheesy, I know, and pathetic, and I didn't mean to leave it such a mess, and I'm sorry, but I would eat, and then set down the plates while I was looking at some reports, but then I would get called to the bridge, or down to Engineering and I would forget to pick up, because then you would be coming back to my quarters and I just wanted to spend the time with you," Kirk said, with the last part coming out in a rush.

Pavel melted slightly at that, but still wasn't ready to let Jim off the hook quite yet. "How do you explain all ze uniforms all ower, Jim?"

"Um, well, when you were working really late, I-I would sometimes put one of your shirts on instead of my own," Jim mumbled, looking down at his feet.

"Really?" Pavel asked.

"Um, yeah…"

Pavel looked at Jim then. "How can I be mad at you, vhen ze reason is zat you missed me? I am sorry for getting so angry vith you, Jim."

"I'm sorry, too, Pavel."

Jim pulled Pavel close to him and claimed his lips in a kiss. As their lips moved against each other, Pavel felt the last bit of his anger fade away. They broke apart and stood together for a moment, in the middle of all the mess, foreheads touching. Pavel then broke the silence.

"Don't zink zat you get off zat easily, James Tiberius Kirk. I still expect you to clean zis up. After all, you are ze vone who made ze- did zat zing just move?!"

End


End file.
